


No No Daisy Dammit

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Mad Max: Veterinary Road [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Gen, Names, Pet Names, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet names can be so much fun.</p><p>***<br/>Part of a series of vet-med related shorts for the Take Your Fandom With You Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No No Daisy Dammit

The name on the chart catches Furiosa’s eye. It’s… unusual... to say the least. It’s obviously the full name, the one that was in the appointment book earlier was much more common. Honestly, it’s not the oddest named pet they have at Green Place Vet, but this is definitely a first for her. She shrugs, gives the door a quick knock, and heads into the room to get the history.

“Morning! I’m Furiosa, the tech here. How are you?” Furiosa extends her hand to the woman in the room.

“Hi, I’m Gale. I’m doing good. And you?” the woman responds as she grips Furiosa’s hand.

“I’m great. This must be Daisy?” Furiosa bends down to greet the bouncing Golden Retriever. For all that she is a squiggling ball of fur, she is obviously well behaved. Daisy doesn't jump on Furiosa and eventually sits down quietly, looking up at Furiosa with big brown eyes while her ears are rubbed.

“Yep, that’s Daisy,” Gale says with an affectionate smile towards the pup.

“So what brings you in today?” Furiosa asks when Daisy makes her way back to owner and settles down at her feet. She learned long ago that just because an appointment says ‘new pet exam’ doesn't mean that the pet is new or that there isn't something else going on. Opened ended questions are always best.

“She’s due for her shots. We moved to the area about six months ago and haven't needed a vet ‘til now. You came recommended to us by our neighbor, Ace. He’s such a nice man.” Gale absently strokes Daisy’s ears while going into a story about the BBQ they’d had three weeks ago that Ace came to and then describes where they lived before. 

Furiosa smiles and gives the appropriate responses at the right times while trying to reign her back into the reason for the visit and how Daisy has been lately. It’s not that she doesn't enjoy connecting with the people, but, unfortunately, they do have schedule to keep. 

“So, no vomiting or diarrhea?” Furiosa asks when Gale reaches a stopping point.

“Nope.”

“Eating and drinking normally?”

“Oh, yeah. She’s a golden. If she doesn't eat, we know there’s a problem,” Gale says with a laugh.

“Ok, well if there is nothing else, I’ll let the doctor know you’re ready and she’ll be in shortly.” 

“Sounds good.” Gale looks down at Daisy and rumples her ears. “We’ll get you your shots and you’ll be all ready to go!”

Furiosa smiles as she picks up the chart and pen, flipping her stethoscope around her shoulders. “It’ll be just a moment.” Furiosa reaches for the handle, but stops with it half-turned. She hesitates for just a second before turning back. “Can I ask about her name? Not the ‘Daisy’ obviously, but the rest of it?”

Gale looks up at Furiosa. “Oh you mean the ‘No No Daisy Dammit’?”

Furiosa nods.

Gale smiles with just the tiniest bit of wicked humor in her eyes. “Let’s just say she wasn't the best behaved puppy and that phrase was uttered so often, she started to respond to it before she responded to just ‘Daisy’.” Gales shrugs. “Seemed appropriate to make it her full name. For when she decides to misbehave.”

Furiosa lets out a good-natured laugh. “That has to be one of the best name stories I've heard.” Furiosa turns back to the door and opens it. “The doctor will be right in,” she calls over her shoulder, chuckling once more as she thinks about Daisy’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated in all it's forms here or on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/).


End file.
